


Chance Encounter

by TaylorCee591



Series: Perfect Lover [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean's first heat, M/M, Omega Dean, Short work, start of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorCee591/pseuds/TaylorCee591
Summary: Cas can't stand by and do nothing when he sees a young omega in a dangerous situation but with one act of kindness he might be endangering everything he's worked towards for most of his adult life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I said I would never write an ABO fic... Ever. But one day I was cursed with an idea and the only way to get any other work done was to write it down, and it turned into a series. I feel like I've made a deal with the devil. This must be what the chick that wrote Twilight felt like - disgusted but doing it anyway.
> 
> I hate myself, I hate whoever came up with the universe and I hate you for reading this.

Cas leaned his left elbow on the open car window and let his eyes close as he waited. It felt like he’d been stopped at every stop light on his way home even though the streets were empty. He was getting home ridiculously late again, it was at these moments that he mused that it was a good thing that he didn’t have a partner that he had to apologize to when he got home. He idly mused that maybe it was the other way around; that he allowed himself to be crawling his way home at this time  _because_ no matter what time he pulled into his driveway and shuffled through his front door there would only ever be one coat on the peg by the door, one pair of shoes under it, one set of dishes in the sink, one side of the bed with a dip - the other side of his bed would attempt to catch up if he didn't move those books that had over-spilled from the stacks around the house (they were becoming a problem he  _was_ going to have to find a solution to) - and one set of toiletries in his bathroom.

The light changed to green so he pulled off again and drove for no more than thirty seconds before he stopped, yet again. He exhaled, knowing that his therapist would liken the monotony of his late night drives home to the tempo of his life. And then the sound of something metal crashing to the ground echoed in the alleyway to his left, catching his attention and he looked down the alley to see three men pushing a young man against the wall. The alley was dark and wet from earlier rain - Cas could only guess since he'd not gone out for lunch that day - it was lined with the usual garbage cans and dumpsters, probably a person sleeping rough or a stray cat trying to find a way to waste its night. There was dirt and moss on the brick walls all along the alleyway and a white street light shining on the scene unfolding before Cas' eyes.

He watched as three people walked passed the group without even turning their heads, there was an old woman sitting on a step to Cas' right and she was watching the scene with nothing but casual interest. Cas tried not to think back to that day, that time he'd-

“Please!” the young man begged, his voice trembling. “I don’t want to!” His boots scraped against the sidewalk as he struggled.

They merely laughed and pulled at his clothes, pulling his hands away when he tried to push off of the wall or stop them, one of them pushing his left hand up his back. Cas knew exactly what was happening, what happened all too often; a young, unclaimed omega had gone into heat in the wrong neighborhood where three alphas weren’t going to take no for an answer.

Cas couldn't sit there and let it happen, he refused to swallow the party-line: that omegas were property, to be claimed and used, to bow and get down on all fours when they were told to. He didn't care what his brother had said. Before he knew what he was doing Cas was out of the car, leaving it running and abandoned at the unchanging traffic light in the dead street.

“Hey!” he shouted as he crossed the street and stalked over to them, but he wasn’t looking at them. “Where the hell have you been, I’ve been driving around half the night looking for you!” He stopped to all of their lefts, the omegas eyes darting up and down what he could see of him and wondering what the hell was going on. The three alphas hadn't moved away from the young man but they were looking at Cas - a new challenger.

Cas may not have had actual experience with this but he knew enough that he purposely showed indifference to the omega - giving the impression that who he belonged to was a foregone conclusion - and focused on the alphas, making them feel important and as if they had to be consulted before he and this young man could walk away. However, that was when the wind dropped and the smell hit his nostrils and, with panic gripping his every fiber, Cas felt his muscles ripple and his breathing become difficult as the primal part of him - the part that wanted to growl, shoulder the nearest alpha away, to square up to them, stand between them and the omega and flex, using his body language to project 'try it, I dare ya, I want this one'. The top of his legs tingled, but not in a pleasant way, in the way that Cas had trained himself to despise. He could barely breathe - whiskey, meat, oil, leather - it was nearly choking him. And while his trained reflex was to turn away, cover his mouth and run back to his car he had to stop himself from groaning out loud, it was the best thing he'd ever smelled, it genuinely threatened to be welcome. It was no wonder they were going mad, Cas felt like he was finding toys in the attic himself.

“This one’s taken,” he said and looked between the three men, feeling his back crack as he straightened up and unconsciously made himself seem bigger but the omega watching him was sure it was happening in front of his eyes. Somehow it was intriguing rather than fear-inducing, if he hadn't been a slave to the building terror coursing through his veins he would have taken in the man's features but all he could think about was the smell of dirt and urine in the alley, the body-odor coming from one of the alphas, the jet fuel clinging to the other and the, frankly, disgusting aroma of peanuts from the closest. He was still struggling slightly, hoping to get loose and run off but he was mostly frozen to the spot, his breath caught in his throat, petrified for what could happen. He thought about when he started walking this way, but where he had been going and for whom had completely disappeared from his mind the second he was thrown up against the wall.

“Doesn’t smell like it,” the peanut-alpha holding the young man’s arm up his back said, he was the biggest and had a tattoo of thorns down the left side of his neck. He would never realize that the omega's hand in his was loose - to tense up would only make it hurt. Not that the brick wall against his face and sternum didn't hurt.

“It’s his first,” Cas said and pushed Peanut back, the alpha going without much fight but still took a step forward again. Cas stepped forward to square up to him and the two alphas in the background looked to their leader when Cas growled low in his throat the way only alphas can. He almost apologized. It had come to him without any permission, any thought, any consideration. He spent years pushing that instinct away and it just spilled out without a second thought. But that smell was making everything he'd pushed away come to the surface so easily.  _Would he cum so eas-_

He swallowed, pushing that thought away. He had to see this through. He  _had_ to save this man, he had to. 

The young man was watching this new comer and there was a sudden waver of confidence on his face; he panicked, he didn't know where this was going but he knew that he was in trouble and shitting a brick for it. And whatever happened he definitely knew that this man was his only way out of this situation with his dignity - and maybe his virginity - in tact. “That’s what I was trying to tell them,” the young man suddenly blurted out as he turned to look at the man who was in the process of perhaps saving him (or maybe winning him, he still wasn't sure) and fixed his clothes then looped a finger through the lace of his necklace to pull it back to the center of his chest. He wanted to exhale but wasn't sure he could. He knew he had to jump into this feet first or they'd never walk away. Cas had to hide his surprise when he felt the young omega take his left hand and Cas clasped it without blinking.

The smell encircled him like smoke and it felt like it was on a mission to smother its victim - him. It was as if it had sensed him as the only friendly party and latched on. Cas swallowed hard and reminded himself of his breathing exercises, he tried to think of anything else while not letting it show on his face.  In order to successfully ward off other alphas Cas couldn’t be seen to be weak, and he certainly couldn’t let them know he was trying to list all of the fifty states in his head. The warmth of his hand made it worse, he knew what it was, their pheromones were mixing in their sweat, affecting them. The young omega felt a quiver run down his spine with the firm grasp and he wondered what that smell was, it was merely a whisper but it was there, like the cloud after throwing icing sugar on a cake.

“You need to mark him,” the alpha behind the leader to Cas said. “Or he’s anyone’s game.”

Cas looked from the leader Peanuts to the alpha that had spoken. “Not if they listen to ‘no’,” he said and looked back to the Peanuts. “Come on,” he said and tugged the young man’s hand before they walked off, he noticed the omega put his head down and hugged Cas’ arm. He inhaled the smell from his jacket and it made him feel better, he didn't question it he just inhaled and hoped they got away without further challenge. The man he was now following seemed to be half a foot taller than when he had approached. Cas let his hand go as they approached the car and the young man went around the back to the other side wondering if he really should be following this stranger to his car. Cas watched him and figured he couldn’t be older than seventeen or eighteen, if that. 

The young omega got in the passenger seat and shuffled, looking to Cas who got in the driver's seat next to him. The light had gone green long ago so he drove off.

"Thank you," the young man said, his voice shaking as he looked back over his shoulder to see the group watching them driving away. He exhaled with the knowledge that he was out of that situation but it was slowly dawning on him that he was in a car with an alpha that just warded off three other alphas. And he wasn't afraid. His heart was thumping in his chest as if it were still trying to push off of the wall he'd been thrown against. That icing sugar cloud was thickening.

"It's quite alright. You're very young, _is_ this your first heat?" Cas asked, keeping his eyes on the road but feeling it hard to concentrate. Scotch hung in the air as if the man next to him was a well-practiced alcoholic.

"Yeah," he said and looked down, somewhat embarrassed. "Didn't expect it to hit like this." He exhaled and felt himself lift a muscle inside him that - stupid as it sounded - he wasn't even aware he had until that day. Some part of his brain must have known that was futile, that the lubrication was slowly making it's way out whether he clenched his entrance or not. He really hadn't been ready for the speed at which his heat had pounced on him, from that morning to now. When those alphas had pushed him against a wall he'd waited for the feeling he'd been told to expect - the arousal - but instead he'd felt everything inside of him shirk, shrivel and clench. This couldn't be how it was supposed to be, this feeling of repulsion, this feeling of disgust and sheer and ineffable horror. This wasn't the _natural way_ , it couldn't be. How had an entire civilization managed to split into monsters and victims, how had the monsters managed to convince the victims that they deserved this, that this was their fate, the only right way for things to be done. He felt sick, he was shaking and he felt wide awake with adrenaline, his hands were shaking. His heart was slowly calming but it was still on high-alert.

"That explains why you're out alone so late," Cas said and turned left, taking the corner a little wider than was necessary. "I apologize for the pretense but I was attempting to save you." The car wobbled as he straightened up the vehicle and he he clenched his jaw, trying to pull himself together. He was angry at himself for putting in so much work and allowing it to unravel in a minute.

"Are you an alpha?" he asked tentatively. 

Cas glanced to the young man. "Yes, but I'm not going to hurt you. I can pull over and let you out now or I can drop you off somewhere, home, or a hotel, wherever you like."

"Um," he said, nodding. This was good, this was an out of potentially dangerous situation two. "Maybe just let me out then."

"Very well," Cas said and pulled in ahead without indicating or slowing down. "Do you need money for a bus?" he asked, not sure what else to say.

"Nah, I'm not- I've nowhere to-" The young man stopped and looked down.

"You do _have_ a home, don't you?" Cas asked, not really sure what he expected.

The omega looked to the side. "Sorta," he said and looked back to Cas looking at him. "No." He wasn't sure where the honesty came from but the idea of leaving the sanctity of this man's company- The car- The sanctity of the car and walk around in the beginnings of his heat was enough to make him hesitate.

Cas sighed and looked ahead. "I cannot, in good conscience, leave you here alone. I could give you money for a motel room?" He looked back to the young man.

"On my own?" he immediately said, and then looked down embarrassed.

Cas' mouth opened a little, looking at how scared the young man looked and his heart swelled painfully. The air in the car was stuffy and he wasn't sure he could breathe anymore but looking at him it didn't matter how he was reacting, the minute Cas had stepped out of the car he'd inadvertently made him his charge. And not in the sexual way, he wasn't his to claim. He was his to protect, or at least try. "I would offer my home for the night but I don't want you to be afraid that I'm going to hurt you-"

"I'm not," Dean blurted out, not sure why, except that - shit - it was the truth. The entire world seemed to pulse with danger now, but the man next to him was the only thing he could connect with salvation. Cas looked at him. "I'm not afraid of you," he repeated, not sure if it was for this man or himself.

Cas nodded and pulled the car out onto the road again, the creaking sounds of the rubber on the tar and rain echoing in the empty street. He pursed his lips, trying to focus on the steering wheel and the road. He knew how to drive, dammit.

Cas drove, trying not to lean forward in an attempt to see better. He could barely see anything at all through the smell of the young omega sitting next to him. He tried not to but as he squirmed he thought of how he must be leaking fluid in his pants. Cas knew he would never hurt him, but he had to grip the steering wheel tighter just to make sure he didn't wrap the car around a tree. He pulled at his tie and hoped the man didn't see.

However, he did see. There was a part of him that knew exactly why the alpha was uncomfortable and sweating as if the heat was on in the car. But he supposed, in a way, the heat was on. His heat. He closed his eyes as he felt his exhaustive attempts at clenching his way through the drive give in and tried not to whimper in want or cry in embarrassment. He never knew this was what it'd be like - he felt a base need but it was buried under the fear of being out alone, exposed and helpless.

And the reason he was out on this side of town, walking down that alley, the reason that had disappeared at some point during the scene still hadn't come back and he didn't even miss it.

 

Neither of them said anything until Cas pulled slowly and quietly into a driveway outside of a house. The young man dipped his head to look at it, as he had done with all of the other houses along the street. Cas glanced to him and his eyes drifted over his neck. Taught and soul-bond free. He clenched his teeth and looked away, admonishing himself. This was the only house with a broken street lamp outside, making it too dark for him to see anything more than the outline of the house when Cas snapped the headlamps off and shut the car engine off.

"If you would like to change your mind about staying here you can," Cas said and looked at him.

He just shook his head.

"If at any point you change your mind just tell me." He rethought it and shook his head minutely. "You don't even _need_ to tell me, you can just go if that'd make it easier," Cas said and waited for him to nod before he opened his car door.

He followed suit and then closed it again, slowly following Cas to the steps of the house, his legs not quite sure they would support him the entire way. He looked to the plain front porch and thought about the chairs and hammock his parents had had, back when he was a child. He wondered why it was plain, he wondered a lot of things as he stopped behind Cas at the front door.

Cas unlocked it and stepped in, turning the light on. "You can hang your jacket up here," he said and gestured as he stepped inside, closing the door behind them. He looked to the door and then to the man as he pulled his own jacket off.

"My name is Castiel," he said, belatedly. "I should have said."

"Uh, Dean," the young man replied and peeled his own jacket off, the aroma of the house hit him. It was saccharin and overwhelming but was quickly becoming the fragrance of safety. And Dean wanted to punch himself for thinking that.

Cas nodded and, in a panic - he was literally in the one situation he'd been avoiding for years, it was hard not to - pushed his shoes off with his feet, the young man thought it not what he'd expected him to do but didn't give it anymore thought before he did the same with his boots in a hurry.

Cas had taken a step forward and then stopped, as much as he wanted to put distance between the two of them he felt it would be unfair to abandon him at the front door, and so he waited. Dean pushed his boots in under his jacket and followed him. 

Cas stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "The living area is through that door." He gestured slightly behind them to the right at a door they had passed and then to a door ahead. "That leads to the kitchen however it's open-plan so either will do. " He then took the stairs up, Dean hesitantly following him onto the landing and stopping as he pointed to the slightly ajar door in front of them.

"This is the bathroom, you are welcome to shower whenever you like; now, in the morning, both, as much as you need." He walked away, turning to the right, following the landing around parallel to the stairs and passed one door. "Linen closet," he said and stopped outside the next room. "My room is at the end of this hall-" He gestured to the door at the end.

"Is that where you want me to sleep?" Dean asked, looking at the floor, realizing this was the next dangerous situation.

Cas looked at him. "No," he said and Dean looked up as he leaned to the door next to where they were stood, turning the handle and pushed it open. "You can have the guest room," he said. "I didn't save you from those alphas to take advantage of you myself. I won't touch you, I can assure you." 

"Sorry," Dean said, feeling guilty. "Just not used to kindness."

Cas nodded. "The world is a cruel place, but that doesn't mean there isn't kindness to be found."

"Just 'cause one person is kind doesn't mean the next will be," Dean countered.

"Correct," Cas said. "I shall get you sleepwear." He smiled kindly and walked to his bedroom as Dean stepped inside the room that would be his for the night. It didn't smell as sweet as the rest of the house and he had to admit that it was a slight relief. 

He returned with blue pajamas and stepped into the bedroom to see Dean looking at the bed and then turning to look at Cas who held them out.

"If you're hungry help yourself, use the shower if you need to, you don’t have to ask. Please, don't hesitate. I'll be in my bedroom if you need me," he said.

"If I need you?" Dean asked.

Cas' face fell a little at the suspicion resurfacing on Dean's face. "I simply meant that a first heat is very scary, if you need anything - more pajamas, help with the shower or cooker, or even just someone to talk to - then you know where I am." 

Dean nodded. "Thanks, Cas," he said.

Cas nodded too and turned away, walking to his room, glad for the distance finally between him and the smell Dean was giving off.

 

Dean did use the shower to clean himself up and then got into bed.

It was then that his problem started. It slowly built up, as the presence of any fear dissolved it was replaced by the need that grew to fill its space. It was in every breath he took as he began to sweat, it was in every nudge he gave to his penis when the need in him almost convinced him to take care of himself and his misunderstanding and fatigue pulled him away. The smell around him transitioned from unsettling to stimulating and he couldn't find a comfortable position in the bed, his throat dry, his hands wandered over his skin and his exhales upgraded to soft grunts.

Cas lay in his bed thinking of the first time he'd let himself react to an omega's heat - all through his childhood it hadn't bothered him, hadn't invoked a reaction - and he closed his eyes tight, trying not to remember the smell of the young, untouched omega in the next room. It was sweet like cherry pie but musky like car oil, and yet oaky like whiskey but earthy like mud. It had every ingredient to have him digging his heels in the ground while his head burled among the clouds.

But Cas remembered that last time he'd acted like an alpha and then saw the other alphas tonight. He remembered the fear in Samandriel's face and the fear on Dean's. Nothing had happened either time; Cas had stopped himself then, out of sheer repulsion for the way it made him act, and he'd managed to stop them this time.

That didn't stop Cas seeing himself in those alphas, he couldn't help it. He thought he could help it, but tonight that omega had made him begin to rethink everything.

 

During the night Dean was wriggling in his sheets in his sleep, in his dream he was lying in the bed, sleeping peacefully and then a dark figure loomed over him as he watched from the corner of the equally dark room. And then the figure moved towards him, curving over him like something out of a horror film and he knew what was going to happen - he was going to be taken, he would treated like the omega he was, abused, discarded and nothing more than prey, captured and finished with. 

But then something changed, he wasn't in the corner anymore, he was in bed when he felt the figure slide in behind him and wake him gently as he wrapped his left hand around Dean's dick and sniffed up his neck.

Dean hummed as the figured stroked him, a buzz of arousal sparking into life in his crotch.

"Took you long enough," Dean said and felt as the figure pulled his pajamas bottoms down at the back and thrust his penis into his heat.

Dean, asleep, moaned and fluid rushed from him, warm over his inner thighs.

In his dream he moaned and lifted his left hand back to cup the figure’s head as it kissed his neck. 

"Harder," Dean said and moaned as he was given what he wanted.

The figure moved his lips to Dean's ear and thrust hard again. "Does that feel good?" he asked.

Dean shot up in bed as the voice gave away the man's identity as the man in the next room. He wiped his forehead as he sat up properly and rushed to pull his pajama top off, needing cool air on his skin he pushed back the quilt and saw the mess he'd made.

He wiped his hands through his hair, fixed his necklace against his chest and exhaled hard. This felt like yet another dangerous situation, especially now, but what else could he do? He couldn't go out there, not like this. And he had nowhere else to go.

He closed his eyes, exhaled again and tried to wipe those images from his mind while the voice rang out in his ears and vibrated through his nerves all over his body. He felt his hard-on sitting against his stomach and swallowed just as hard.

For the first time in a long time Dean lay down and cried, even though he wasn't a kid anymore he just wanted his mom to make everything alright again. He punched the pillow and pulled it to him as he squeezed his eyes tight and tried to hear her singing _'Hey Jude'_ to him instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day Dean finds everything is about to get much worse and recalls what got him into this mess.

The next morning Cas was making breakfast when Dean stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Dean," Cas said, standing in a t-shirt and dress pants as he cooked. "How did you sleep?"

Dean, who'd just showered, nodded but said no more. Cas guessed his first night was traumatic enough so he left it at that.

"I’m working until four this afternoon," Cas said. "However, I was thinking that perhaps, if you were comfortable in doing so, you could stay here for the duration of your heat." Dean looked at him, all his muscles tensing momentarily as his eyes searched for the danger. "You'd be safe and left alone," he assured. "But of course, you're welcome to leave at any time." He opened a cupboard door, turning his back to Dean for a second as Dean's guard began to relax again. "Unfortunately I don't have a second key to leave you however if you decide to leave I ask that you lock the back door and leave through the front."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Anyone looking to break in would try the back yard because it's secluded and going in through the front door would raise the alarm of the neighbors," he explained.

"No, why would you let me stay?" Dean said.

"Because I would hate for something to happen to you out there," Cas said.

Dean looked to the counter but didn't answer.

"I have to rush," Cas said. "I don't know if you like omelets but I made you one anyway." He pulled the pan from the heat, turning the cooker off and transferring it to a waiting plate then put it on the counter between him and Dean. "You don't have to eat it but I _do_ have to go."

He dropped the pan in the warm water waiting and began to pull his t-shirt over his head as he walked to where the kitchen met the sitting room at the back of the couch. There a button-down shirt hung by the window at the side with a tie draped around its collar.

He dumped the t-shirt over the back of the sofa and pulled his shirt on as Dean watched him. He watched his back muscles move as he did and found himself thinking of his dream.

Cas was inhaling, trying not to. He'd cooked because he didn't know if Dean could and it would cover the young omega's smell. Or so he'd hoped. But as he tried to button his shirt his hands shook, it was strong, as if he were right beside him.

"Cas?" Cas jumped and turned to see Dean standing next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm-" Cas shook and so did his voice as he still tried to button his shirt.

Dean reached out and pulled his hands away. He looked up to Cas as he moved his hands away from Dean's as if they burnt and closed his eyes.

Dean buttoned his shirt and, just to see if he was right and that reaction was because of him, when he lifted the collar and started doing Cas tie he leaned in closer. He was mildly surprised to suddenly be able to smell something so sweet it had to be icing or something Dean couldn't think straight enough to put his finger on. A part of his brain told him to put his tongue on it instead and he clenched his jaw. He heard Cas inhale hard and then stop his breathing.

Cas felt dizzy. The longer he smelled him the more he could identify new scents. There was leather and burning rubber, black and army green, he could taste fire and holy water.

Dean realized this was a bad idea when he bit his lip. There was no fear in his mind of the man in front of him - he wanted Dean and yet he was doing everything not to touch him. He'd never follow him down a dark alley or come to him in the night. He'd never bend him over the back of the couch.

"Cas-" Dean whispered and fluid leaked from him.

That's when Cas pushed away, almost flipping over the back of the couch himself trying to put distance between them, the smell becoming so potent that Cas knew exactly what had happened between Dean’s legs. 

"I uh," Cas said and watched Dean grip the sofa with both hands. His collar was still up and his tie pulled to the side. "I have to go. I'll bring in dinner, do you like pizza?" Dean just nodded. "Okay, good."

Cas grabbed his briefcase and jacket from the hall and left the house. Slamming the door and exhaling into the fresh fall air, looking down he made a mental note to fix his tie.

Dean groaned and leaned his head down to touch the sofa but it touched Cas' t-shirt instead, his nostrils filled with that unidentifiable sweetness and he immediately felt like he might convulse. Instead his knees gave way.

"Fuck," Dean said as he kneeled on the floor, hands still gripped on the sofa and fluid running down his thighs. He was breathing heavy, he saw Cas' face again, heard the way he’d inhaled, saw his bare back and chest. His left hand gripped Cas' t-shirt over the sofa and Dean didn't move for twenty minutes until he'd calmed down.

He went back into the shower and washed the fluid away. He couldn't get rid of his dream, he wondered if that's what it felt like to be filled, it have an alpha push into him and cum, would this anxiety and want ease? He thought about being knotted and lying with his back against a sweaty alpha's chest, the hot breathing in his ear, he wondered if a tingle would run up or down his spine.

He'd watched porn and he'd known what was coming, hell he'd even had an alpha lined up - his best friend - but he hadn't made it to the meet before those alphas had tried to jump him. He wondered if maybe he should call Benny, let him know what happened. But Dean didn't want Benny to come and pick him up, he had a feeling - something developed over the years of knowing Benny and knowing the length of his fuse - that he didn't want to put Cas in trouble like that. It wouldn't exactly be fitting payback after saving Dean. And trying to call his dad and Sam would've been easier if he'd known where they were this week. Running out like that was the dumbest idea he'd ever had but he'd rather his dad thought he was having a teenage rebellion phase for a week than tell him what was really going on, the Winchesters didn't talk about these things. And he'd never taken to Benny, Dean had no idea why but John had always said there was something about Dean's best friend. Sam had let slip to Dean that he'd mumbled that he had 'something in his blood', whatever that meant. It hadn't stopped Dean being his friend, no matter in what dingy motel room they stayed in he and Benny were always in touch, he was the only constant in Dean's life other than his dad and brother, so when Dean's body started changing his best friend - an alpha - couldn't help but notice. And it caused some changes in their relationship too but it'd all seemed like a natural progression to Dean. At the time.

 

They had been just having a normal conversation which had turned to work and how the manager of his work was the most aggressive guy you'd ever meet, until his heat, Benny had told Dean he'd had him, how he'd begged to be fucked, whined, pushed back, so needy.

"You'll find out," Benny had said with a smirk.

Dean had scoffed. "Yeah right," he had said. "Not me."

Benny had grinned, his rough Cajun accent in a strained whisper. "Don't be embarrassed it's so hot when an omega is practically _praying_ to be fucked, even better when they'd never beg any other time." He’d looked over Dean, a twinkle in his eye. "I can see you begging."

Dean had scoffed again. "Never begged for anything in my life," he'd said.

Benny had leaned towards him a little. "And that's why it's such a turn on," he'd whispered.

"Really?" Dean had asked with a crack in his voice. 

"Yeah," Benny had then said, biting his lip. "You've seen the pornos, you know what it's like."

"That's just for effect," Dean had argued.

"Yeah but you shoulda heard him last week," Benny had added before he'd paused to bite his lip. "You can't say it doesn't turn you on, the idea. Like being fucked until you can't walk."

Dean had swallowed, thinking of the last porno he'd watched.

"You just can't get enough," Benny then continued. "It doesn't matter how hard the alpha pushes in you want more and they'll give it to you. They push and push until you can't breathe." Dean couldn't help it, he'd bit his lip and Benny had taken it as a sign to lean in more. "You'll be so wet, so ready, so willing. Right?"

Dean had closed his eyes as he nodded, his boner beginning to strain against his jeans - he'd found himself easier to please, and quicker, of late. 

"And you'd want it hard and fast. Always harder, always faster. You'd be pushed against the wall and fucked like a common whore but you'd like it, huh?"

"Yeah," Dean couldn't help but breathe, embarrassed to admit it.

"And they wouldn't stop, they couldn't." He'd brushed his lips against Dean's ear. "I couldn't."

"No?" Dean had asked.

"Are you kiddin'?" Benny had said. "You're so sexy like this," he moved his head to smell Dean, "and then once you're in heat." He'd grunted and Dean had groaned in response. Benny began pushing Dean to the couch and had leaned over him. "I can smell it coming," he'd said. "You're close, aren't you?"

"I don't know," Dean then said. "Maybe."

"Do you have an alpha lined up?" he asked as he'd nosed at Dean's jawline.

"No," Dean had replied and ran his right hand through Benny's hair. "I'm definitely an omega? Might be a beta,” Dean had tried to bluff.

“You’ve got a hole, ain’t ya?” Benny chuckled when Dean didn’t answer. "No, I can tell," he'd then licked up Dean's neck and Dean had groaned, "you've got cock-slut written all over you."

"Benny," Dean pleaded, but it wasn't for that, and looked at him.

"What?" Benny asked and when Dean had looked worried Benny smirked. "You want me to get you through it?"

Dean then nodded. "Yeah," he said. "You won't- you wouldn't-"

"I can't promise I won't fuck you so hard you can't walk," Benny had said, with a slight laugh. "Just let me know when it comes." His hand had pushed over Dean's boner. "Or do you wanna start now?" When Dean didn't answer he ground into him, Dean feeling Benny's own boner there and both of them moaned.

Dean wondered how they'd got there but a part of him knew it'd been a long time coming and then he'd suddenly snapped out. "No," he said and Benny stopped, looking at him, his smile falling instantly to something angry, "don't wanna ruin our friendship, better just wait for my heat."

Benny slowly grinned. "Accepting your omega fate?"

Dean had scoffed and pushed him off so he could get up. "Yeah right, you'll look like an idiot when I present as alpha."

 

They'd talked about it after that, always in passing comments since Dean was too embarrassed to say more than a line or two at a time. A remark on how Dean would find out just how loud he could get, how under the right circumstances Dean might find he liked being told what to do. Dean would always either turn away or just stare at his drink, not knowing what to say, figuring maybe he wasn't supposed to say anything and that Dean's red face was all part of the game. Despite Dean's furious blushing they'd managed to agree that Dean would call Benny as soon as it happened, day or night, and they'd meet up. Benny told Dean never to listen to his old man, what did he know. He'd joked that he could bring his brother if he liked but Dean put that down to this weird game they seemed to be playing. He didn't think it was funny, talking about his brother like that and, judging by how quickly Benny had taken it back, it must have showed. He'd promised Dean they could stay at his house, a wooden cabin on the edge of the woods on his father's land, for Dean's entire heat and no one would bother them, that he'd be safe there with Benny to protect him. He'd said Dean would be all for him. Dean had nodded at the time, now he replayed it in his head with the laughter of the alphas in the alley and he closed his eyes tight.

Dean couldn't help the nausea in his throat as he heard the exhale in Benny's chuckle after he'd let his tongue touch his lip, just after saying that. Watching those pornos with Benny had been like foreplay in itself, hearing Benny's comments about how that'd be what Dean would be like, what he'd be like. It was always an aggressively possessive alpha and a submissive omega, just doing everything he or she was told; betas and omegas being pushed down, into the mattresses, held down and spanked while alphas and sometimes other betas used them without any thought to them other than to cum. The omegas begged, moaned, pleaded, lapped it up. Dean remembered some scenes quite well and yet now, as he stood under the spray of the shower, thinking of them just made his nausea worse.

It was if it was all suddenly completely different, because it all had morphed from a turn-on to repulsive after one wrong-turn, after one moment in an ally where it could have all changed forever. But somehow it still had changed forever. Dean didn't want to be used like a common whore, he wanted to have sex, a mutual act of connection. 

He thought back to his dream from the previous night, he could almost feel the breath on his ear, the thrust into him from behind.

Dean felt his heat getting worse as he reacted to some of the aggression but then it all mixed into his dream and he was bent over the sofa this morning, or he was in the shower when he was joined. 

But Cas, he kissed Dean like he meant it, not as if it were just a prelude to doing things to him, he lifted him up and held him against the tile as he pushed into him, the water running over them both. He pushed into Dean and then broke apart, keeping their noses touching as they moaned and breathed heavily.

"Been waiting for this all day," Cas said and kissed him once. "For you."

"Harder," Dean said and Cas did just that.

"Tell me you wanted me all day," Cas said.

"I have," Dean said. "I played with myself in your bed." Cas groaned, pushing in hard, and Dean, in the shower with his eyes closed, thinking about this, couldn't help but move his hand between his legs and toy with his hole, it was so wet that putting two fingers in wasn't as uncomfortable as he thought it would have been. He would have sworn he could smell something sweet.

"Did you cum?" Cas asked, moving his hips.

"Yeah," Dean said. "Screaming your name."

Cas moaned and moved to smell Dean's neck. "I can still smell you, through the water. God you smell so good. I'm not going to stop fucking you all night."

"Yeah, don't stop," Dean said, almost whining. "Need you inside me."

Dean in the shower found himself whimpering at the idea. He wanted to feel it, he wanted to be fucked on his heat. He wanted to be held against the tiles with firm but gentle hands and his skin kissed like it was his, really his, not just an omega. He didn't want to be told to shut up or take it, he wanted someone to say his name like Cas was saying it in his head now, like a prayer, over and over again in his ear against his neck. The way Cas held his leg around his waist was like he couldn't get closer, like he couldn't get enough, and as he moved it up to cup Dean's jaw, he knew it wasn't his hole he couldn't get enough of, it was Dean.

He pushed fingers in and pumped them but it wasn't enough, he sat down in the cubicle and tried to fuck back on his fingers, moaning into the room. 

"Fu-" Dean said and his hand scrambled for anything around him, trying to find something in there to fuck himself on but found nothing so he eventually stopped. Frustrated and sore. He finished showering and went back to bed.

 

When he woke up Dean found it was dark in the room and he'd made a mess of the bed. His dream faded quickly but he knew he'd been lying on his front and being taken from behind, a hand holding his left on the mattress, finger intertwined and the other running up and down his right side. As his eyes opened properly he realized he had been rutting against the mattress, trying to find something to grind against. He felt like he was going mad, like all he could think about was being fucked until he passed out, except that the idea of being used made him feel sick.

However, if there was one alpha in all of Kansas that wouldn't just use him, wouldn't hurt him, it was the man along the hallway. Dean pushed himself to sitting up, he tried to put it out of his mind, to tell himself that he was stronger than this, that he wasn't an animal. That he wasn't the same as the alphas who had followed him, just playing his evolutionary part.

He dragged himself up and into the bathroom, he looked into the mirror and saw himself staring back, mouth agape as his breathing stayed heavy and his skin covered in sweat. His thighs were covered in fluid, some of it dried and some of it not. He stripped himself and jumped into the shower, scrubbing the fluid and sweat away, running his hands through his hair. When he got out he wrapped a towel around his waist and padded down the dark stairwell. He got to the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge so he went right to it.

  _I didn't want to wake you. There's pizza in the fridge. Help yourself to anything else you want._

Dean's immediate thought was there was only one thing he wanted. He turned away from the note, feeling too nauseous to eat and went to the couch, gripping it hard as he rounded it and sat down. He leaned his head back and the smell of- of honey filled his nostrils, he realized too late that he was leaning on Cas' t-shirt from that morning. He groaned and felt it coming so he stood up – not wanting to make a mess of Cas’ couch and suddenly realizing that he hadn't cleaned the floor, a quick look confirmed that _he_ might not have but someone had – and left the room, slowly took the stairs, gripping the banister as he did for support, and stumbled along the landing until he got to Cas' door.

That's when it ran down his leg.

He pushed the handle down and then opened the door, groaning as he did. Light would have followed him into the room except there had been none on the landing to invade the room with Dean.

"Cas-" he said and stumbled forward, leaving the door open as he moved to the figure on the bed who began to rouse as Dean fell onto his knees on the bed and his towel fell away. "Cas-"

"Dean?" Cas said as he woke himself up.  

"Cas, please-" Dean said and groaned as his hand touched Cas' bare stomach. His hand clenched and his nails dragged a little bit as he felt simultaneously calmed and wound tighter by the touch,

"Dean, are you okay? What's wrong?" Cas asked, taking Dean's face in his hands. Dean moaned when fluid spilled from him and the smell hit Cas hard. He was too drowsy to stop the groan from falling from his lips.

"I'm sorry-" Cas said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Please," Dean said and pulled at Cas' pajamas bottoms. "Please, fuck me, Cas, please."

"Dean, no," Cas said.

"I know you want me," Dean said crawling over Cas on the bed. "I can see it in your face, I can hear it in your breathing. But you haven't touched me."

"You don't want me to-" Cas said, through gritted teeth.

"I do," Dean said. "It's all I can think about, please." He reached down and began to undo Cas' bottoms.

"Dean, no-" As Cas leaned up to stop him his nose hit the side of Dean's neck and he smelled him. The liquor and cool metal, engine oil and grilled steak. He turned Dean on the bed and used his right hand to hold his jaw, moving his head to Dean's left and inhaled deeply. Dean’s necklace fell to the side of his neck, the lace still wet but the metal of the charm cold like Dean’s shower.

"You smell so good," Cas said. "I've never smelled anything like-"

"Please-" Dean pleaded. "Make it stop, please Cas."

Cas suddenly saw the way the Samandriel was looking at him in the elevator all of those years ago, shaking as Cas held him against the wall, his hand pulling at the back of Samandriel's trousers when he saw the young man's expression in the mirrored wall. Fear. And yet, he was still pushing against Cas. His body wanted it but his mind didn't.

Cas then saw the way that the alphas held Dean and the look of fear on his face. He hadn't pushed back then but he was doing the equivalent now.

"No," Cas said as he found himself on his feet at the foot of the bed, having scrambled away.

"Cas, I'm giving you permission-"

"No!" Cas said. "You're not!" He stared at Dean. "You're giving in to what your body wants, but _you_ don't want this."

"I do," Dean said, sitting up.

"You don't want _me_ ," Cas clarified.

Dean moved to the end of the bed and lifted up on his knees, his hard cock bobbing against his stomach. "You're not an alpha who’s cornered me in the street-"

Cas shook his head as Dean reached up and put his hands on the side of Cas' neck, pulling him slowly down as they spoke. "You don't want this," Cas said, lifting his head, looking up to where the wall and ceiling joined in front of him.

"You saved me, you haven't come near me," Dean said. "This is my choice."

Cas dipped his head, about to let himself be convinced by that but as Dean opened his mouth Cas pulled back, putting his hands on Dean's to push him away.

"Cas, please it won't stop," Dean said.

"You don't want me," Cas said again, taking a step back. "You just want respite."

"Isn't that what sex is?" Dean asked. "Getting rid of being horny?"

"Not like this," Cas said. "This is dogs down the park. You aren't attracted to me, you're just answering the need in your body." 

Dean stood up from the bed and Cas took a step back.

"Are you a virgin?" Dean asked. "That's okay, I am too," he said and reached out for Cas. "We can do this together-"

"Dean, I said no!" Cas shouted. "I said no and you won't give up, maybe you should have been an alpha." 

Dean took a slow step back and hurt turned to humiliation on his face as he turned and then left the room. Cas heard him close the door to his room and Cas looked to the side before he stepped forward, picked up the towel and, lifted it to his nose, inhaling deeply before his face pursed into shame and he threw it to the corner of the room.

 

Cas was asleep when Dean sneaked out of the house. He didn't wake up until his alarm went off for church but he felt exhausted and his penis was harder than usual. Even though he didn't remember them he only had to see the white patch on his pajamas to know what his dreams were about. 

He couldn't stomach breakfast that morning so he didn't see the note on the fridge underneath his own until dinner time. 

_Sorry Cas._

And the pit in his stomach swelled and stopped him from eating dinner too.


End file.
